


As the Seconds Pass

by coloredlove8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TW : Mentioned Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Jaebum turns right instead of walking straight and runs into a man named Mark Tuan. Now they're trying to beat the zombie apocalypse together
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	1. 09:00:01

**Author's Note:**

> TW : MENTION OF R@PE
> 
> This story does often go back and forth about speaking about the topic above and the trauma it caused. It doesn’t only get talked about once, so I really do want to warn those of you who may be sensitive towards this topic. It’ll be in the whole story, not only when it happens. Thank you, and enjoy your reading.

Jaebum had been walking all day. Sweat dripping down his face and making his long fringe stick to his forehead. The ends curling slightly. 

He has been looking for shelter for the past three days. So far the only thing he's come across to keep himself safe were a few small cars that he had to stuff himself into. His legs smashed between the dashboard, and his broad shoulders aching. So far tonight looked like it was going to be the same way.

He walked along the deserted road, ignoring the pain in his side from going so long without food. He had been stretching his rations recently, and his muscular body was killing him for it.

He was about to give into the intense pain when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the woods beside him. His head whipped to the right, listening closely. Jaebum knew he shouldn't, but he had the urge to find the owner of the scream. To help them from their danger. 

After a minute of debating with himself he couldn't handle the screeching any longer. He turned to the right and started following the screaming through the trees. Every step he took brought the voice closer and closer to him.

Soon he heard a voice as well. It made his ears ring and made him see red. The voice was saying horrid things to the person screaming. Just by listening to the voice he understood why the person was screeching.

They were being raped.

Jaebum picked up his pace, the trees whizzing past him. He soon found the two people. The person screaming had their face pushed to the side so he couldn't see them. He threw his bag down next to a backpack.

Jaebum couldn't handle standing there any longer and started running. He tackled the sick man on top of the other, pushing him to the ground. He raised his fist and was about to bring it down on the man's face when he heard a rustling from the trees. Jaebum looked up and saw a dead one walking between the trees. He quickly looked back at the man he was on top of and brought his fist down hard. He heard a sickening crack and knew he had broken the man's nose. He then jumped up and walked over to the other person. He put his hand on their shoulder and quickly helped them up. 

Jaebum finally got to see their face. The person was a man, which he wouldn't have guessed by the slim waist and thin legs. His skin reminded him of a mix of honey and sugar. He had deep brown eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair, just a inch or so shorter than his own. His lips wear a light pink shade and were very lucious.

JB was brought back to reality when he heard another scream. This one much deeper than the others had been. He whipped his head around to see the geek biting into the other man's shoulder. Jaebum's eyes widened and he turned back to the other man.

"We need to go, now." Jaebum stated

The man just nodded. Jaebum started running, and he knew the other was following behind because of the crunching leaves. He grabbed the bags as he ran past them. Running back through the trees. Trying to remember how to get out of the woods. 

Once they got back to the road, JB finally stopped running. He bent over, dropping the bags onto the ground, his hands moving onto his knees. His breath coming out raggedly. He looked up through his fringe at the brunette man. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He was also panting and gasping for breath. 

JB straightened out slowly, his back popping as he did. He reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"Thank you." He heard through deep breaths

"You're welcome." He said back

He paused for a second and thought. Through this whole thing he never had really helped people. He knew he could get killed if he did, but this guy he helped. 

"Mark." He heard, breaking him away from his thoughts

"What?" Jaebum questioned

"My name, it's Mark. Mark Yein Tuan." The guy explained, who JB now knew as Mark 

"Oh, Im Jaebum, but you can call me JB." Jaebum said

Mark hummed in response. Jaebum was surprised when he heard it. It was a very beautiful sound. It matched Mark's demeanor well. He reminded Jaebum of the stories of angels his mother used to tell him. 

He took a better look at the man now that they were calming down. His waist dipped inwards a bit, making his hips stand out. His shoulders weren't big, but they weren't tiny either. He had thin arms and thin legs. He was probably an inch shorter than JB. Jaebum could see that, even with his shirt on, you could see Mark's ribs. It was probably from him sweating and making his shirt stick to him.

After they both got their breathing under control, Jaebum started walking again. He didn't hear Marks foot steps behind him so he stopped. The boy was standing still and looking down. JB furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Mark, are you okay?" He asked

"It hurts, a lot." Mark said back, still looking down

Jaebum realized what he meant. JB was angry at himself for not putting that together and making Mark run. Jaebum walked back to him and took off his bag. He put it on the ground, then turned his back to Mark.

"What are you doing? Mark asked

"Well I'm not leaving you alone, and you obviously can't walk so.” He trailed of, guessing Mark would understand

"Do you want me to get on your back?" Mark asked

"No, I'm just standing with my back to you. Yes, Mark. I want you to get on my back. Now hurry, we need to find a place to sleep before it gets dark." Jaebum answered 

Mark nodded slightly and readjusted his backpack. He then jumped slightly and wrapped his arms around JB's shoulders and his legs around his waist. 

Jaebum knew it sounded cheesy but Mark’s body fit perfectly around his own. Mark had plush thighs that wrapped around Jaebum's hips with ease. 

Jaebum pushed Mark up higher so he was more on his back than his legs. He then reached over and grabbed his own bag, adjusting it and then started to walk again.

~

They walked for a long time. The sun slowly going down, meaning more geeks were going to come out. Jaebum picked up his pace when he saw a van. He walked as fast as he could with the other male on his back. 

Once they got over to the van he let Mark get off his back. He then checked the van to make sure it didn't have anything in it that could harm himself or the smaller male. 

When he was sure it was fine he took Mark's backpack and his own bag and put them in the back of the van. He then helped the other in, getting in himself last.

As Jaebum shut the door they came through; Mark rested his head against the other door. He groaned in pain slightly, making JB turn to him quickly. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It just hurts a bit, I'll get used to it." Mark stated

JB huffed a bit. He knew that wasn't the truth but he didn't know how to help.

Jaebum's stomach grumbled loudly but he ignored it. Mark looked at his stomach.

"Can you grab my bag Bummie?" Mark asked

"Bummie?" Jaebum questioned, reaching back to grab the bag

"Yes Bummie. Since I don't know which one of us is older I can't call you hyung or dongsang. So I'll call you Bummie." Mark answered, watching him

"I was born on January 6, 1994." Jaebum mumbled, turning back towards Mark with the bag

Mark smiled wide, "I'm your hyung. I was born on September 4, 1993." 

He then grabbed the bag and opened it. He started looking through it before he pulled out a few granola bars. He stretched his hand out to Jaebum. 

JB just looked at it. Mark shook his hand slightly, trying to get him to take one. Jaebum realized what he was doing and shook his head.

"I can't take that, it's your food." JB said, declining the offer

"When all of this happened I was on a camping trip with one of my friends. I have a bunch of food from it so you eating a few granola bars won't matter. Also, you're a very built and muscular man. If you don't get some protein your body will shut down." Mark said still holding out his hand

"If I take one will you stop complaining?" Jaebum asked

"I'll stop complaining if you take all of the ones in my hand." Mark said back

Jaebum rolled his eyes and took the granola bars. Mark smiled again and grabbed another one himself. He started to open it and Jaebum did the same.

They ate silently, JB's stomach thanking Mark for the granola bar. After he finished it he crumbled up the wrapper.

"Eat another." Mark said through a bite of his own bar

"Hyung, I'm fine, I don't need another one I-" He was cut off by a bar being put in between his lips

He rolled his eyes and bit down, breaking off the piece. Mark was laughing and took the bar back and ate the last bite. 

"Happy, your majesty." JB stated

"Yes I am, Bummie." Mark giggled out

After a while they started to try and sleep. Jaebum was thankful of the back row since he had more room. Mark tried to sleep in the seat he was in earlier.

Right when JB was about to fall asleep he heard a whimpering. He opened his eyes to see Mark's face twist in pain. Jaebum felt horrible for what happened to him. He was happy the man got what he deserved. Yes, it was cruel of him to say that, but he was still glad it happened. 

"Come here." Jaebum said, opening his arms and sitting up

Mark opened his eyes and stood up. He moved to the back row and sat in front the younger. 

JB was against the side of the car and grabbed Mark's sides. He lifted him up and placed him on his own lap. He hugged him softly, something that was very odd for JB to do. He never liked touching people, but Mark was different. Even though Mark was older, Jaebum felt like he needed to protect him. 

Mark wrapped his own arms around Jaebum's shoulders. He then buried his face into his neck. JB rubbed his back lightly as he heard soft cries coming from the older. He then felt his shirt get slightly damp. 

They fell asleep like that. In each other's arms. 

To think that Jaebum almost ignored the screaming.

~

Jaebum woke up with Mark still wrapped around him. His shoulder still a bit damp from Mark's tears. Mark's face was buried in JB's neck, his breath making it hot. 

JB didn't really know what to do. The dead ones have ruled the Earth for a couple of months now, so he hasn't dealt with people in a while. And even before they were around, Jaebum hated physical touch with others. 

So he just sat there while the older of the two slept. He turned his head to look out the back window. The sun had obviously been up for a while, but not long enough for the dead ones to retreat back into the woods. 

Jaebum counted thirteen geeks walking around the street. His eyes widened a bit as he ducked down. Mark stirred a bit before his eyes fluttered open. He pulled away from JB's neck and was about to talk when Jaebum put his finger to his lips. He made a soft shushing sound and pointed to the window slightly. Mark turned and looked out it. His eyes widened as well and his breathing picked up.

"Sh, it's okay. We'll be fine. As long as we stay here and don't move to much. Okay?" Jaebum said

Mark nodded his head quickly, JB nodding back before he looked around for his bag. When he found it on the ground next to him, he unzipped it. He dug around till he found a small pocket knife. It wasn't much, but it was all that he had.

"Okay, I'm gonna lay down on my back. And then you lay down like to were before on top of me. If we sit like that the won't see us from the sides or back. The seats in front of us will block their view from the front as well." JB whispered

Mark just nodded again. Jaebum layed down like he said he would, and Mark followed suite. The older put his legs on either side of JB, his thighs pushed against the side of the younger's hips. He then put his hands on his chest and returned his head to his neck. Jaebum wrapped his arms back around his hyung's back.

They sat like that for a while, neither making a noise. Mark was shaking badly and JB tried to comfort him as best as possible. A few whimpers fell from the eldest's lips.

"We're okay Mark, everything's okay." the dongsang mumbled

"I'm scared Bummie." Mark whimpered

"I know, but we're okay. Nothing's going to happen, and if something does I'll protect you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He said firmly, yet quietly

"But-"

"No buts, I'm going to protect you with my life. No matter what." He said

Mark pushed his body into Jaebum's more. The younger felt the need to hug him tighter, to keep their bodies pushed together. He moved one hand to the older’s hair, twisting his fingers into it. He massaged his skull lightly, seeming to calm his nerves a bit. 

He turned his head and buried his own face into his hair, inhaling. Even through sweating and not showering, Mark smelled sweet. It wasn't an overwhelming sweet like chocolate, but a small twinge like lavender. 

~

About an hour passed before Jaebum thought they should check again. 

"Mark?" He whispered

The older pulled his head away from Jaebum's neck. Looking into the younger male's eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

Jaebum rubbed the male's back gently, "I need you to check out the window."

Mark's eyes widened, fear filling his pupils. He started to shake his head. Hands gripping the shirt underneath them tightly. 

"No, I can't. What if they're out there? They'll see me! Then they'll surround us and we won't be able to get out! They could break the glass and get in! I can't open it JB, I can't!" The small male yelled

Jaebum's own eyes widened as the older got louder. He placed his finger up to his lips again, making a quiet noise. 

"Mark. Mark. Hey, you gotta be quieter." 

Mark continued to shake his head no. His finger nails digging into JB's chest. It was starting to hurt Jaebum, but he continued to try and quiet the distressed man.

A loud bang came from beside Jaebum's head. He leaned his head back to see an upside-down geek face. 

"Oh shit." 

Mark yelped, burying his head in Jaebum's neck again. He started crying into JB's ear. Making the younger male's neck damp with tears. 

More bangs started to surround them. Every window being covered with dead faces. He could see their rotting flesh sticking to the glass. Snarling becoming deafening. Blood smeared, teeth clashing, small cracks starting to form. 

He knew he wouldn’t have long before one of them would shatter. Jaebum closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mark as tight as possible. Breathing in his hyung's scent one more time. 

~

"Bummie, wake up Bummie. It's morning." Jaebum heard

His eyes flew open to see Mark sitting up on his lap. He was shaking JB's shoulder lightly.

He flicked his head to look out the back window. There wasn't a geek in sight. He looked back to Mark who was smiling slightly. 

"Good morning, Bummie!" He exclaimed

"Uh, morning, hyung." JB said back

A frown came across his face, "Being called hyung makes me feel old." 

"Really, I always liked the respectfulness." Jaebum said, still glancing around outside

Mark crossed his arms across his chest cutely, "Well I don't, at least not from you." 

"Well then I won't call you hyung." He stated, finally looking at Mark

A smile took place of the frown, "Yay!" 

Jaebum couldn't help but smile as well. The horrific sight from before being pushed to the back of his mind.

"Okay, come on, princess. We have places to go." JB said while smirking slightly

A deep blush spread across Mark's cheeks. He hit JB's shoulder lightly, before standing up in a hurry and grabbing his bag. Bending as he walked to the middle seats.

Jaebum laughed lightly before grabbing his own bag and heading out the car. The older followed behind. 

JB thought about the dream he had. He felt dizzy just thinking of what Mark had looked like in it. The scared look quickly becoming his worst nightmare.

He promised himself to take that dream to his grave. Never wanting it to act out in reality.


	2. 09:00:02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo talk about times before the apocalypse. They also meet an unexpected friend.

Jaebum and Mark walked slowly across the abandoned road. Mark had a small limp from what happened that made moving really difficult. So Jaebum made sure to stick by his side, not wanting to leave the poor boy behind.

"Where were you before all of this started? I mean, you weren't with anyone yesterday. Don't you have any family or friends?" Mark randomly questioned

Jaebum turned to face the shorter boy, "Before everything started I was never the type of person to want other's company. I liked being alone, so I only had a few people I ever would talk to." 

"Then why are you helping me? Why did you save me from that man? Why are you still saving me?" He asked, looking back at JB

Jaebum smirked slightly, "Knights are supposed to save the beautiful princess."

Mark blushed again before turning his head away. Jaebum chuckled slightly, proud of himself that he could still awkwardly flirt.

“Nah, if I’m being honest, I don’t really know why I stopped in the first place. I just couldn’t walk away. I thought about it, but I couldn’t. But after I stopped and I saw you. I didn’t want to leave you. They’re just something about you that makes me want to be near you. To help.”

Mark nodded.

"What about you though? What happened before all of this? You talked about being on a camping trip with a friend. Are they okay?" JB asked

Marked smiled softly, recalling thoughts of the camping trip.

"I hope he's fine. We got separated when it all hit."

"What was his name?"

"Everyone called him Jackson." Mark stated

"What was his real name?"

"If I told you his real name, dead or alive, he'd come back and haunt my ass." Mark said while giggling 

Jaebum smiled at the sound. It was high pitched and slightly squeaky, but it was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

“Before it all hit, it was really fun. We didn’t get to see each other often, so being with just him was refreshing. It was also chaos though.”

The younger raised his eyebrow, “Chaos?”

Mark looked over at him, a fond smile adorning his cheeks. 

“Jackson’s a mess to say the least. The only things he ever did was work out and make idiotic jokes. He has the loudest laugh, which many people said made him sound like a hyena.”

Jaebum laughed, “That doesn’t sound like it would make a calm camping trip.”

The older shook his head, “It didn’t.”

~

Their laughter died down and they continued walking in silence for a while longer. The sun was beating down on them, threatening to burn their poor skin. 

Mark looked over at his dongsang. He finally had a chance to take in the younger's good looks. He was tall, and his skin was a nice mocha. Sun kissed by the abusing heat, but gorgeous. 

His body was built nicely. His strong muscles bulging out of the T-shirt he wore. His face looked rather emotionless naturally, as if he never experienced any feeling in his life. He reminded Mark of a statue he had once saw in an art museum.

Then his hair was a curly mess. It was a pretty, dark chocolate color. Looking soft enough that you just wanted to run your fingers through it. Try to comb out the extreme curls. His bangs were long, resting just below his eyebrows. Mark wondered what they would look like straight. 

"Look! A gas station, there might be some supplies." 

Mark snapped out of his analogy of the god like creature standing beside him, when said creature pointed towards a building about 50 meters away.

Jaebum badly wanted to run to it, but he knew that Mark wouldn't be able to keep up. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave him by himself.

"Here, give me your backpack." JB ordered

Mark slipped it off of his shoulders, handing it to the taller boy. Jaebum flung it around until it was on his own back. He then moved closer to Mark. He put one of his arms around his shoulder, the other under his knees.

He scooped his hyung off of the ground bridal style. Mark let out a small yelp as he was lifted like he weighed nothing.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, blushing again 

"Saving the fair maiden from the horrible dragon." Jaebum simply said

"I think I liked it better when you made me feel old." Mark stated

With a small chuckle Jaebum was off. Sprinting as fast as he could with the other in his arms.

The two boys were quickly at the gas station, JB's long legs carrying them there easily. 

He placed Mark down lightly, letting his feet land softly on the ground. As if he dropped him too fast he would break in half.

Jaebum handed Mark's bag back to him, he then got out his pocket knife from his own. He held it in his grip as Mark pushed open the doors. JB walked in first, taking small step. Avoiding anything that could make a loud noise until he knew if it was clear or not.

The older of the two followed behind, doing everything the younger did. Stepping over random bottles, slipping between two sets of boxes. 

When they deemed the place safe JB went back to the front counter. His school friend's family owned a gas station like this one. So he knew that most people hid a small gun in a secret area around it.

He went to check as Mark looked for any food or supplies they could use. He found three packs of trail mix, a container of peanuts, four water bottles, and a bag of chips. 

Mark was leaving the isle he was in when he saw a box of Twizzlers. It had been a long time since he had ever had the sweet candy. Last time being when he was in America to visit his parents. It brought back nice memories so he grabbed the box filled with packs of them, putting them in with he rest. He then headed to the front to find Jaebum. 

He was standing still, his hand running through his milky locks. He puffed out a breath of air before he even noticed the other boy.

"I found a good bit of supplies. It was mostly food, but I have some water too." Mark piped up

Jaebum looked from the counter to the Tuan boy standing a few feet away.

"That's good." He said

"Mhmm, what are you doing? Was there a gun there?" Mark asked

"Yeah, there's a gun, but my hands are too fucking big to get it." He stated

Mark walked over so he was next to his dongsang. He looked down at the compartment, then his hand.

"I think my hand can fit, it's pretty small."

JB figures it was all they could do, so he just stepped out of the way. Mark sunk down to his knees and reached his hand forwards. He placed one on the out side of the compartment. The other going inside of it.

He was right, his hand was just small enough to fit inside. He moved forwards a bit, his butt slightly sticking out as he did. 

His fingers swiped against something metal. It was cold and a chill ran down his back at the thought of what it might do in the future. 

He grabbed it carefully, pulling it out slowly. When it was finally all the way out he handed it to the younger. Jaebum took it and put it up so he wouldn't lose it.

"Do you know how to use that?" Mark questioned

Jaebum looked down at him, just know realizing that he was still on his knees.

He stuck his hand out to help the other up, "Yeah, I learned how to from my uncle. He used to hunt and he took me often."

Mark stood up, his hand lingering a bit longer than needed. 

"Here," JB let go of the other’s hand and grabbed the knife from where he put it in his pocket, "Since I have the gun you can have this. That way you can be safe."

Mark just looked at it, fearful of touching it. He shook his head. Quickly making up an excuse to not have to use the weapon. 

“I wouldn't be able to use it yet." 

"That's okay, uh, I'll keep you safe until you can learn how to use it." Jaebum said, putting it back in his bag

~

They headed out of the station, going to search for another place to stay tonight. They were getting closer to the city of Seoul, neither knowing if it would be a good or bad idea. 

A few miles away, right when the sun was close to going down, the duo found a small house. They got to it as fast as possible.

They headed in, Jaebum first, Mark behind him. JB wielded his knife. The shorter of the two closed the door behind them. 

"Who the fuck are you two!" A voice yelled

Jaebum and Mark turned towards the voice. They saw a shadow moving in the dark, getting closer to them.

He walked out of the shadows, coming face to face with them.

~

Once the man stepped out of the shadows the youngest of the two remembered the man from somewhere. He had jet black hair, and a serious face. He was around the same height as him too. 

"Jinyoung?" Jaebum muttered 

The man looked over at him, and JB just now realized he had a knife in his hand.

"Jaebum." Jinyoung's eyes lit up

Mark watched as the two stared at each other for a second longer. His mind was racing. Jaebum had just been talking about how he wasn't close with many people. Was he lying and just trying to block out the idea of people he cared for being gone? Did he not trust Mark enough to tell him the truth? 

He knew he shouldn’t care, but the thought of the younger man not trusting him made him queasy. He could feel himself start to panic. His anxiety started to consume him. 

JB could sense something radiating off of Mark beside him. He looked away from the other male to his hyung.

His eyes were wide and going wild. His brow slightly furrowed. It looked as if he was fighting his own brain. Jaebum's brain clicked and all he wanted to do was calm the other down.

He reached up and cupped the older's face, tilting his head up so they would be making eye contact.

"Hey, Mark. Calm down, everything's okay." He said quietly 

He let his thumb rub against the shorter's cheek. His eyes were still looking around the house. 

"Mark, look at me." 

Finally he looked back up and made eye contact with him. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned 

"I'm so confused." Mark muttered

Jinyoung spoke up, "Uh, sit down and I can explain this."

Jaebum just then remembered where they were. He was too busy trying to calm the older down, he forgot that the youngest was there at all.

Mark looked over at him too and nodded. JB let his hands fall. The older man followed behind the youngest of the three. 

He took them to a small room. As Jaebum thought about it. The whole place is small. Which JB realized made sense if Jinyoung was here by himself.

In the room was a tiny couch and two chairs. Jinyoung sat on one of the chairs. Mark sitting on the couch. Jaebum sitting next to him.

Jinyoung watched the two move as if they were a different species. 

When they were all finally settled the younger spoke up.

"So I'm guessing what you're confused by is how Jaebum and I know each other." 

Mark nodded his head slightly, looking between the two younger men. Panic still buzzing under his skin.

Jaebum spoke, "Well we worked at the same place. We both were really into music. I wanted to produce it and he wanted to sing."

Marked looked to him, "But, those would be in two different areas of a building. You wouldn't be around him while he recorded."

"Well yes, if he had ended up being a producer like he thought he would then he would of never been around me." Jinyoung said

Mark looked back to the youngest.

"But he ended up being asked to help with part of a small bands song. One of the members were having troubles with one part, so he started singing it. Trying to show them the right notes and the correct pitch."

"As soon as his mouth opened everyone was so shocked at how amazing he was, that he was asked to join as a vocalist."

"But how does this all connect you two?" Mark asked

He felt like his eyes were burning.

"After I agreed to become a vocalist. I went through training. I then was told that I was ready to debut. And I was put into a band with Jinyoung."

Mark's eyes widened, "So you two are idols?"

"Well, not really. We made one song. Didn't get that far, and both of us decided to do other things. He became a small time actor. And I worked at a bar."

"We also did it when we were very young and just strange characters." Jinyoung included

Jaebum turned from Mark to the other man, "What are you talking about. You're still a young and strange character."

The two laughed lightly and Mark just smiled as he watched. His mind was starting to calm down. The information piecing together enough resolve for him to think properly. Jaebum did trust him. The two just weren't extremely close so he didn't find a point of telling him such a small fact. Hopefully.

He was brought back out of his daze and into the middle of the other two having a conversation.

"It's good to see you, was scared everyone was kinda gone. Good to know someone I know is still around." Jinyoung said

"Yeah, honestly, we haven't talked in so long, but it's still nice." The other said while smiling

The raven haired boy looked over the oldest and rolled his eyes.

"By the way, now that you know our life story. I'm Park Jinyoung. Apparently JB hyung is such an airhead he forgot to introduce us."

"Yah, don't make me angry. Anyway, it's not all my fault. You were threatening us." Jaebum complained

"And how was that, asking who the random men in my house were? That counts as a threat now?" The youngest laughed out

Mark giggled, "You both need to calm down. It's perfectly fine." 

"Whatever you say, hyung."JB said

"Hey, I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Yeah, but you shot down my other name for you." 

Mark laughed, "Just because I don't want you to call me princess. Doesn't mean you go back to making me feel ancient. There are a billion names in the world that you can call me."

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, judging him harshly.

"You called him princess?"

"He told me not to call him hyung because it made him feel old."

Jinyoung threw his hands in the air, "How does that explain you deciding to call him princess?"

"It's something you call five year old girls. Decided it would definitely make him feel young." Jaebum concluded, shrugging his shoulders

"Yes, girls." Mark spoke up

"Oh well, you're pretty enough." JB said, looking at the older male

A blush started to form on the shorter man's cheeks, "Fine, whatever. Princess is better than hyung."

After an intense laughing session, Mark said he was getting tired. Jinyoung told him he could sleep on the couch. 

Jinyoung then got up to get him a blanket, leaving Jaebum and him alone.

"You still want to go to the city when Jinyoung is here?" Mark questioned

Jaebum looked at him, "I don't know anymore. I mean, we don't even know if it's safe there."

"Maybe Jinyoung knows." 

JB nodded, looking away again.

"I'll ask him later. If he says it's safe, then we go. Maybe he'll even come with us." 

Mark hummed in agreement, still looking at Jaebum. 

“Can I ask you something?”

The older nodded, turning his body to face JB. Jaebum followed his actions. Chest open towards him.

“What was that back there?”

Mark breathed in deeply through his nose. Letting it out through his mouth as he pieced together the best way to explain it. Looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I have anxiety. It’s not horrible, but it’s there. I used to take meds, but now that the world is gone, I can’t do that. So it overwhelms me sometimes. I have a tendency to freak out over small details. Things people usually wouldn’t.”

“Can you tell? Like, when it’s about to happen?”

Mark shook his head, “Not really. It comes over me pretty fast. I have long periods of time when I’ll take on a lot of stress, and then something small will make me break.”

He smiled as he thought of a memory, “Like once, when I was in high school, I had just finished all of my testing. It was super stressful and it took days. But I finally finished and my dad decided to reward me by taking me out to eat.”

He glanced up at Jaebum’s face to see him paying close attention. The stare causing him too look back down at his fingers. 

“We were driving back from the restaurant, talking and listening to the radio, when a rabbit ran in front of our car. It was too fast for my dad to stop, so he ended up hitting it. The next thing I knew I was bawling my eyes out. It was so bad that my dad had to pull the car over.”

“He just looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder saying, ‘It’s just a rabbit, Mark. It’s just a rabbit.’ I told him I knew it was just a rabbit, but I couldn’t stop crying. So he started freaking out himself. Hands flailing in the air, begging me to tell him why I was crying.”

“It was just the last straw, right?”

Mark looked back up at Jaebum, smiling, “Exactly! It was just the final push before my brain gave up!”

JB laughed, his eyes almost sealing shut at the action. 

Mark tilted his head a bit as he took the younger's good looks in for the second time. After a minute he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Leaning back after quickly.

JB stopped laughing and just smiled slightly, "What was that for?"

"Staying with me. Listening and caring about me crying over some rabbit. You never had to do it. You didn't have to help me from that man, but you did." Mark answered 

Jinyoung walked in seconds later. A fuzzy blanket in his hands.

"I only had two other blankets, and this one would be too small for JB hyung. So I hope it's okay."

He handed it to the older male. Mark laid down on the couch and hung it over him. He wouldn't be able to pull it up as much as he liked. But it was warm and apart from that fit well.

"It's good, thank you Jinyoung."

"Of course. Jaebum you want to come with me so I can find you a place to sleep?" The youngest questioned

JB nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He turned his head down to look at Mark. The older male already have laid his eyes on him. Jaebum smiled and rubbed Mark's shoulder before following Jinyoung.

~

The two walked around the house a bit until Jinyoung stopped in front of one room. He opened the door, letting JB walk in. When he was finally in, the older male stopped walking. He took in the room around him.

It was very obviously for a child. All of the walls were white apart from one. The one wall that wasn't white was a baby pink. There were stuffed animals on the bed. A shelf sat next the bed and had even more stuffed animals on it. Then finally there were butterflies and ice cream cones all over the walls.

Jaebum just turned back to Jinyoung, a glare present on his face. While the youngest had a shit eating one on his.

"If you stay again you can give this room to Mark. But apart from mine it's the only other room." He stated

"Why don't we just share the room? We slept in the back seat of a car together."

"Because this was my nieces bedroom. And I rather you two not fuck in it." 

JB raised his eyebrows, "Why the hell do you think we'd do that?"

"Dude, I have eyes. I see how you look at him. I just met the guy and I can already tell he has you wrapped around his finger. Like earlier today, when he was freaking out. You blanked everything out apart from him. You just wanted him to be calm and okay."

"I've never seen you like that dude. There hasn't been one person through the two years we knew each other that you would do that for. If it was anyone else you would let them work it out themselves. But for him you had to help." Jinyoung stated

"We're not like that. He's been through a lot. How I met him was by tackling a man raping him." 

Jinyoung opened the bedroom door a bit wider, "Maybe that's what you're telling yourself. But it's not the real reason."

The youngest walked out and shut the door. Leaving Jaebum alone to think.


	3. 09:00:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum embarrasses himself and the three guys take out a few geeks

When Jaebum woke up the next morning he was thoroughly confused. He was in some random room in a house he couldn't remember. He wasn't the type to sleep around. And definitely not with five year olds. So why the hell isn't he in his own bed.

Then it hit him. He hasn't been in his own room for months. The world is in a state of decay. Zombies and rapists roamed the streets freely. He was in old friend's safe house with someone he met of the road named Mark. 

Mark.

Mark kissed him on the cheek last night. Through this shitty life he now lives, he somehow met someone good. Someone that he wants to take care of and protect. Even though the boy could do it himself if needed. 

He takes care of the older by protecting him. And the smaller male takes care of him by making sure he eats and rests. 

Thinking of eating made Jaebum realize he hadn't ate anything for about a day. He had gone more than a day without eating before in this world. But because of Mark feeding him so often, his body was starting to get used to being filled. His stomach growled slightly, causing JB to curse at Mark for being so caring.

He threw off the cover Jinyoung had given him and stood up. His back popped in multiple places as he stretched. It had been a long time since he slept in a bed. His spine wasn't used to the pleasant change.

Jaebum walked out of the bedroom and tried to find the living room. His brain was in a slight daze still, but the house was small enough he guessed he would find it sooner or later.

He passed by a tiny bathroom first. Then what seemed to be a dining room after. It was hard to tell what anything really was because of the house's size. It reminded him of a show his grandmama used to watch called Tiny Houses. But this was at least a little bigger than those. 

After a minute or so, Jaebum got to the living room. Mark was still sleeping on the couch peacefully. It made JB smile, seeing him content. The older looked so carefree when he slept. 

The curly haired boy sat down in one of the chairs occupying the rest of the room's space. He watched the older male's chest rise and fall as he breathed. He hadn't seen him breathe so slowly before. Not even when they were sleeping in the van. 

But he did only know him for what, a few days. He couldn't expect to know detail about him. 

"Morning hyung. You creeping on Mark?"

Jaebum turned his head to see Jinyoung. His hair was slightly damp, and he had on different clothes then the night before.

"No, I didn't feel like staying in that little bedroom anymore. The colors hurt my eyes."

Jinyoung hummed before sitting in the other chair, "Yeah. My niece, Haeun, liked bright colors a lot. So my sister indulged her as much as she wanted."

"May I ask what happened to them?" JB questioned

Jinyoung moved his hand up to his lips, pressing two of the pads against his lips. He took in a small breath before nodding.

"The same thing as most. The dead took them away from me about a month ago. In the beginning it was us three. My other sister was with my parents last I knew, so they were all I had. I did everything I could to provide for them. Killed anything that came close to even harming them. But one day Haeun got sick, so I had to head out to a pharmacy a few miles away. When I got back the next day, I saw my sister holding Haeun in her arms."

"A geek bit Haeun while she was playing outside. My sister didn't know she was out there, she had put her down in bed to rest, and then went to the kitchen to try and make her something to eat. Apparently she slipped out of the house and was playing in the dirt out front. Then Sooyoung heard a scream and she rushed outside."

Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hand, "She said the geek was just, on Haeun. It only bit her once on the arm. But it was a big spot. Sooyoung tried to fight it, to get it off her, but it bit her first."

"By the," he took in a shaky breath, "by the time she had it killed. Haeun had bled out. So she did what she had to. But she just stayed there. Crying and holding her to her chest. Once I got home, we buried her in the backyard. That's when Sooyoung told me she got bit while killing it. Right on her ribs."

He placed his hand on the area, "She asked me for my knife, that way she could end it when she needed too. I told her no, I begged her to wait. But she told me she had to do it herself. That she was the older sibling. She told me she didn't want me to ever have to do something like that. So I gave it to her. I hugged her goodbye and told her I loved her. I then went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Waited, maybe an hour. Heard her yell 'Mommy's coming Haeun.' Then it was silent."

Jaebum sat quietly, he didn't say he was sorry. He knew that wasn't going to make Jinyoung's family come back. So he reached out and rubbed the younger's shoulder. The raven haired boy opened his eyes before taking a huge breath and standing up. 

"There's a well in the back that connects to the house's plumbing. There isn't a lot of hot water. But there's enough for one shower. You-" 

The younger man was cut off by a quiet whimpering noise. Jaebum's head snapped over to Mark. His legs were curled up to his chest, and he was shaking harshly. 

The brunette quickly moved over to the oldest of the three. He placed his hand on Mark's head. He then laced his fingers into it; Lightly rubbing where his finger tips laid.

Mark's eyes flicked open, becoming wide with a look of fear. 

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." Jaebum whispered quietly

Mark's hand moved up to go on top of JB's. He gave it a tight squeeze, as if to check if the younger was really there.

Jaebum moved slightly closer, "I'm here."

"It was the man, you didn't save me from him."

"He can't hurt you like that again. No one will hurt you like that again. Not with me around."

The smaller male closed his eyes and gave Jaebum's hand one more squeeze.

A cough came from behind them. Both males turning to see Jinyoung sitting rather uncomfortably.

"Well, like I was saying, the shower is usable. If you two just took a bath, then there would be enough water for you both to get in." The youngest said

JB nodded his head before turning back to Mark.

"Come on princess, lets get you clean." He said while smiling softly

The tips of Mark's ears turned red as he nodded and sat up. He then followed the brunette to the bathroom. The younger opened the bathroom door and moved to the small tub. He saw the plug sitting on the edge, so he kneeled down and grabbed it. He then placed it into the drain and turned on the hot water. 

Jaebum made a quiet humming noise as he thought. When he was younger and he had a nightmare, his mother used to put him in a warm bubble bath. And it was a little girl's home at one point. So he was sure he could find bubbles somewhere. 

He moved over to the sink, opening up the cabinet at the bottom. After a bit of searching he found a bubble gum pink bottle. He pulled it out but was instantly annoyed when he saw that it was in English.

"Bella Butler's Bubble bath." Mark said quietly

Jaebum turned to look at him, "You can read English?"

The older nodded, "Yeah. I was born in Los Angeles, California. That's why my Korean lacks sometimes."

"That's really cool, maybe you should have been an idol instead." JB said while smiling

The smaller just shrugged his shoulders and watched Jaebum go back to the bath.

The younger started pouring some of the bubble solution into the water. He watched it foam up before standing up.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room with Jinyoung. Call if you need me."

Before JB could leave, Mark reached out and took a hold of the taller's wrist. 

"Will you stay?" He asked quietly

Jaebum gave a small nod, not having the heart to tell the older no. So he turned around to face the wall and waited for Mark to undress. 

He heard the noise of fabric hitting the tile floor. He then heard a soft splash, knowing the American was now in the water. 

"You can turn around now." 

Jaebum shut the door before turning to see the skinny male in the bath. He walked over and sat beside him on the ground. 

A small smile danced across the older's lips. His body seeming to relax completely as he leaned back.

JB had to keep himself from looking down farther than his hyung's neck. Not wanting to make the peaceful moment weird. 

So instead he just reached into the bath, cupping water in his hands.

"Close your eyes." He said

The older did as told, the smile still present on his lips. 

JB brought his hands back up, poring the water on Mark's head. He repeated the action a few times until it was soaked. He then grabbed the shampoo, dumping some into his palm. He reached with his left hand to bring the older's head forward and away from the wall.

Mark's eyes opened as he started to watch Jaebum. His smile growing wider.

"I have hands Bummie, I can do this myself."

JB hummed, "I know."

"Then why do it yourself?" He asked

Jaebum rubbed his hands together to get an even amount on both sides. He reached forward with one and started to wash the hair on Mark's right side. Watching as his finger's glided through it.

"I like helping you. Even if it's just this. Even if you can do it yourself. I just have the urge to do it for you."

He smiled to himself as the older's hair become thoroughly sudsy. He brushed the hair upwards into a mohawk. Smiling wider.

"You're a dork. You know that?" Mark mumbled

Jaebum nodded as he flattened his masterpiece. Moving his hands back into the water. Cupping them to bring it back up to the older's hair.

"It's hard to believe you weren't a people person before this."

The younger snorted, "I know, right. I'm surprised by myself most of the time at this point."

He let his arms rest on the sides of the tub. Fingers skimming the top of the water. JB watched his hyung take over the rinsing. Soapy water running down his face and neck. Turning his hair into a big mop on the top of his head. 

Mark took a break to speak, "Do you think it's from the lack of human interaction for so long?"

Jaebum shook his head before realizing the American couldn't see that. 

"No, I was fine before I met you. I never even thought much about other people. I only really wondered how my family and few friends were doing."

The smaller male dipped his hands in the bath water, rinsing off any soap, then wiped his eyes. Opening them and looking towards JB. The younger couldn't help reveling how beautiful he looked. 

His eyes were red from rubbing them. Water droplets attached to his lashes. His chestnut brown hair now flat against his head. The tips hanging in front of his eyes. If Jaebum looked hard enough, he could see the beginnings of freckles dotting over his pale skin. 

He truly was an angel. 

"Bummie?"

JB blinked a few times, "What? I'm sorry. I was thinking."

Mark laughed at him, "I need to get out."

"Oh yeah," JB stood up quickly, "I'm in the way."

He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his body. 

"I have to get out, so if you could-" Mark made a shooing motion with his hands

Jaebum's eyes widened, his foot moving backwards and hitting the sink. He looked behind him as he almost tripped on it. Hand moving behind himself to steady his movements.

"Right, shit, yeah."

He quickly moved to the bathroom door, opening it and stepping out. Turning to see Mark waving at him and giggling. He waved back before shutting the door. Head falling back to bang against the wall behind him.

He heard a chuckling beside him. Turning his head to see Jinyoung trying to stifle his laugh with the back of his hand. Jaebum glared at him, causing the younger male to put up his hands. 

"Don't get angry at me. You fucked that up by yourself."

JB looked back to the door, "You heard?"

Jinyoung cackled, "How could I not! You made a loud ass noise so I came over to check it out. And all I hear is you fumbling over your words like a teenage boy."

Jaebum closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself. He pushed off the wall and started walking towards Jinyoung. He walked past him, mumbling a gruff 'Don't ever bring this up again.'

~

Jaebum searched around his pack for food. He didn't want to eat anything that he and Mark had gathered yesterday. He also didn't want to eat anymore of Mark's granola bars. But if he didn't get some food in him soon, every dead one in a ten mile radius would hear his stomach.

If he went fast enough he was sure he would be able to eat before Mark finished getting dressed. Wanting to be able to tell him he ate so the older wouldn't force him to eat more.

He pumped his fist in the air when he found a container of cereal. Some American brand he got off of a geek a few weeks back. He tore open the plastic lid before sitting down on the couch. Grabbing a few pieces and shoving them in his mouth. He chewed slowly, hoping it would fill him up quicker.

Jinyoung walked past him as he ate. Laughing to himself. Jaebum couldn't tell if it was because he was eating like an animal or due to their previous encounter. He could feel his face becoming heated as he thought back to the embarrassing moment. 

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he took another bite of his cereal. Wishing he had milk. 

JB realized he wasn't quick enough when Mark sat next to him. A few water droplets flinging off of his hair and onto Jaebum's shirt. 

"That's not a very good meal." The older remarked

Jaebum snorted, swallowing his food. 

He smiled at the smaller male, "We're in the zombie apocalypse. Dead people are walking and life as we know it has ended. Yet you're worried about me eating cereal?"

Mark shoved his finger into JB's side. Causing the younger man to inch away from him. 

"Yes! Especially when it's that cereal!"

Jaebum looked down at the container. He couldn't really tell what it said. His English not being good enough to read the funky text. All he could tell was that the packaging had a wolf on the side. The cereal itself shaped like cookies.

"What's wrong with it?"

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Look at the cereal! They're cookies!"

Jaebum shrugged, looking back at Mark. 

"So?"

JB was surprised he couldn't see the smoke coming out of Mark's ears. He laughed lightly as the older started going on a rant about why the cereal was bad for Jaebum's health. Rambling about JB's muscles needing protein and how he would kill his liver with all of the sugar.

"Hyung, I can't just find a random egg around here. It's food, that's all I care about."

Mark rolled his eyes, standing up and moving to his bag. He dug around until he seemed to find what he wanted. Jaebum watching him bring out a bag of trail mix. 

He shoved his hand towards JB. Looking at him expectantly. The younger shook his head. He laughed as Mark slightly stomped his right foot. 

"Jaebum, just eat it. It has nuts and sunflower seeds in it! Those are great for your body!" Mark whined 

JB picked up a singular piece of cereal, popping it in his mouth. He shrugged again as he chewed. 

"What's you obsession with my body?" He joked

Mark walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it. Hand still grasping the trail mix. 

"I don't have an obsession with your body!"

A distant voice came from the kitchen, "I've heard you talk about his body, like, ten times since you've been here."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow as he gestured towards Jinyoung's voice. 

"No one asked you!" Mark huffed, falling back on the couch

JB rolled his eyes and placed down his cereal. Making sure it wasn't anywhere that would cause it to tip over. He reached out and grabbed the bag of trail mix from Mark's hand. Tearing it open. He grabbed a handful before shoving it in his mouth. 

Mark smiled up at him. Picking a sunflower seed out of the bag and putting it in his own mouth. 

~

Jaebum and Mark were sitting on the couch, talking quietly when Jinyoung walked in. They both turned towards the man. 

"You okay, Jinyoung?" Mark questioned

The man nodded, blinked, then nodded again. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, it's just, I hate to ask of this. But, I need your help taking out some geeks."

Jaebum's mouth went dry, nodding slowly to the raven haired man. 

"What's happening?"

Jinyoung glanced to a window across the room. It looked out to the back garden. JB never truly payed attention to it till now. 

"There's a lot of veggies growing out back. Water deer like to come and snack on them occasionally. Usually there aren't many problems with this. I'll just shoo them away and they won't come back for a while."

Jinyoung looked back at Jaebum before continuing, "But apparently one of them weren't quick enough, and a geek got to it. There are about three of them eating it at the moment. I don't trust myself to not get bit by one if I go alone. So, I thought all three of us could."

"Yeah, that's fine Jinyoung. We can help." Mark said hesitantly

Jaebum turned to him, shaking his head.

"No, I can help him. I'm not letting you-"

Mark cut him off, "Don't be ridiculous Bummie. I can't let you guys kill them yourself. There's still an extra geek that might not continue snacking on the deer while you kill the other two. If I'm there we all can kill one."

"Mark, no."

The older man stood his ground, "Jaebum, I'm a grown man. I can decide whether or not I'll go out there. And I decided I will."

He reached over and grabbed JB's hand. The younger man felt him squeeze it gently. 

"You don't have to worry. I've killed them before."

Jaebum's dream from the first night flashed in front of his eyes. He say Mark's terrified eyes. He could feel his tears on his neck. He was the first person who made Jaebum truly like the world in years. He couldn't handle the idea of losing him.

"I can do this Bummie." Mark whispered

The younger closed his eyes, "Fuck, fine. But I swear to god, if you even get close to getting hurt I'm killing you myself."

~

Jinyoung led the two men outside. All three armed with steak knives from the kitchen. They stayed packed together. Each one looking around to see if there were anymore geeks. 

They quietly crept towards the dead ones. The three creatures not even realizing they were there as they hunched over their meal. 

Jinyoung slowly crept up behind one, Jaebum nodding to him. Jinyoung have a short nod back before sinking the knife into the geeks head. Pulling it back out quickly. He shuffled back into the group. The remaining two geeks looking up. 

Jaebum felt like he was going to be sick by the sight. They had blood dripping off of their chins. Fist fulls of meat grasped tightly in their hands. 

The one closest to him started to stand up. It looked like a woman. The decay making it hard to tell how old she was before. He brought the knife up, grabbing the back of the geeks head. Blade pushing up through it chin. 

The dead one stopped moving, falling lax in his hold. He dropped it body quick enough to see Mark inching closer to the last geek. He raised his hand. Almost killing it before the geek stood up fully. 

"Shit." Mark mumbled, tripping slightly as he backed up

Jaebum started moving towards them. Not getting far before his attention was brought to a bush moving in the forest line. Another geek stumbling out. 

"I'll get it." Jinyoung said

He moved to it, a loud thud coming from Mark's area. JB watched the geek fall to the ground. Mark's hands and arms covered in blood. 

Jaebum ran over to him, dropping the knife beside him. He grasped the older man's arms. Trying to wipe the blood away.

"Bummie, I'm Okay. It's not my blood."

JB looked away from Mark's arms to his eyes. 

"I'm fine," he wiggles his hands out of Jaebum's hold, "see?"

JB watched Mark wipe his arms with his t-shirt. Relief flooding over him as he only saw flesh. Not a single bite or scratch in sight. 

"I told you I could do it Bummie. I just didn't expect for it to stand so fast."

Jaebum ignored what he was saying. Bringing one hand to grab the back of Mark's head. His other hand going to the small of his back. He pulled him into a tight hug. Mark wrapping his own arms around him.

"I'm going to gut you alive if you scare me like that again, I swear." JB mumbled out

Mark laughed quietly, "Okay, Bummie. Okay."


	4. 09:00:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 becomes 4 and the guys start making plans for their future.

After the incident with the geeks, Jaebum had a hard time letting Mark go. He hugged him for what felt like days before Jinyoung pulled them apart. However, the oldest wouldn't have complained if JB never let him go again.

The youngest of the three males forced Jaebum to collect water from the well while the other two picked vegetables. The tallest walked away while grumbling under his breath. Leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone for the first time.

They leaned over the small garden, sifting through the different plants. Mark grabbed a few bell peppers and placed them beside him in a patch of clean grass. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat from beside him, "So, hyung, how has it been knowing JB."

"Wonderful really. He's a truly kind man. One I'll never be able to repay for what he did for me."

He heard the youngest take in a quick breath, "Yeah, I'm really sorry to hear that that's what brought you two together."

Mark shrugged, "It definitely wasn't a pleasant experience, and I do wish we could have met differently, but I'm just glad he was there. He told me that he almost continued walking. Which I can't blame him for, but I hate to think about." 

Jinyoung hummed softly, "I was surprised to hear he didn't."

The American turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him," Jinyoung plucked a tomato off its stem," Normally you have to force your way into his personal space though. I knew him for over two years in the old world, and I never saw him look and touch someone like he does you."

"Hell, the last time we ever hugged was the day our duo split. That interaction alone was a cause of us never seeing each other again. Affection has never been something you would associate with JB hyung."

Mark stared at him, dumbfounded by what he was told. Jaebum had mentioned to him that he wasn't around people often and that he wasn't the biggest fan of others. But he left out the fact that he didn't touch his friends and family often. He thought back to the many soft caresses and light pets Jaebum passed his way daily. Scrubbing his hair, letting Mark lay on top of him, carrying him from here and there. Mark only assumed it was something he did to those he cared for. 

He was pulled out of his brain when Jaebum's voice came from behind them. His eyes focused in on Jinyoung jumping up, worry spreading through his normally calm features. Mark stood and turned quickly. Bracing himself for the worst. Imagining scenes involving the end of his time with his new friend. 

Instead of a bloody and bitten JB, he was met with Jaebum holding a bucket of water in one hand. The other wielding the gun they stole days before. His arm stretched out and pointing the barrel at the back of someone else's head.

His eyes slowly glided from the gun to the short, brown hair. Down his fringe, across his forehead, and to his strong eyebrows. Till their eyes met.

Mark felt his feet running forwards before he could even stop himself. His arms outstretched to the man and flung around his neck. A loud laugh filled his ears and strong arms wrapped around his middle. They fell to the ground in a lump. Tears poured out of Mark's eyes and stained his cheeks. Guessing from the wet feeling spreading across his chest, his emotions weren't one sided. Hiccups raised in his chest and slipped through his lips. 

"I thought I lost you." He heard 

Mark smiled and squeezed tighter, "You can't get rid of me that easily you big doof."

He pulled his head away from the man long enough to look up at Jaebum. His eyes were wide and the gun still pointed down at his friend. 

An arm out stretched to pull on his pant leg gently. JB's eyes snapped to him, gaze softening. Mark pretended it didn't for his own sake as he pulled again. Jaebum seemed to get the message and let his arm fall limp. 

"Bummie, this is Jackson," he looked to his best friend who was unraveling himself and sitting back, "Jackson, this is Bummie."

He watched the two take each other in before Jackson's hand reached up to JB. Smile spreading wider. Jaebum repeated the gesture slowly. They shook hands, JB's body bent oddly to accommodate for Jackson's still sitting figure. 

"Wow Mark, I didn't expect you to replace me with someone so quickly." Jackson joked as they dropped their hands

Mark slapped his bicep playfully, "Stop."

The Chinese man giggled, "At least he's as attractive as me. I can forgive you a bit for that." 

"Oh don't insult Bummie like that." He laughed out

Jackson's hands flew to his chest in a sign of mocked pain. Mouth dropping open.

"I hate to break this up, but we've been out here for too long. If we stay any longer the dead ones will start showing up. We should continue this inside." Jinyoung's voice said from behind them

Mark glanced at him and noticed that he had picked up all of the collected vegetables. His eyes moved back when a hand splayed out in front of him. Jaebum's hand to be exact. Now free of the gun and as welcoming as ever.

He smiled brightly and took hold. Feet pushing him up as JB pulled. They ended up face to face. Jaebum smiling back at him. 

The sun illuminated him from behind. Casting a glow to his tan skin. When he looked hard enough, he could see himself reflected in his eyes. He burned that sight into his brain.

~

Jaebum watched Jackson and Mark walk inside the small home together. His eyes flickering down the their connected hands. They swung them gently. Giggles filtering through his ears.

His hand felt cold without Mark's holding it. His palm almost itched to smack Jackson's away and replace it with his own. 

Jinyoung guided them through the halls. Having them sit once they reached the living room. JB sat in one of the chairs across from the couch. Eyes following the duo as they sat side by side on the couch.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It lifted quickly as Jinyoung moved to the other seat. The youngest started to talk as he adjusted. 

"Now I'm not going to kick him out or anything, as he does seem to be your friend Mark, but can you explain to me who this man is?" 

Mark nodded, "As I said before, his name is Jackson. He's my best friend."

"The one you were with when it hit?" Jaebum questioned

The oldest turned to him. Shock present on his face. 

"Yeah, exactly," he smiled, "you remembered."

"You told dreamboat about me. You must have really missed me, huh." Jackson teased 

Mark rolled his eyes, "Never. I only told him so he would eat those damn granola bars without feeling guilty."

Jackson's eyebrow raised, "Granola bars?"

Mark started explaining the situation. The small group laughing as he detailed how he had to annoy the other to eat. The newest addition's laugh particularly filling the room. Almost as if the story was the funniest he'd ever heard. Once he calmed down, the brunette looked at JB, grinning ear to ear.

"I know Mark introduced us before, but I have a small feeling 'Bummie' isn't your real name."

JB smiled slightly as he nodded, "You would be correct. My real name is Im Jaebum, but everyone calls me JB."

The other man pointed a finger at Mark, "Apart from Mark?"

"Yes, apart from Mark." He laughed out

The attention was then pulled to Jinyoung. Jackson readjusting his body to face fully towards the other man. 

"And who are you?"

The youngest reached out his hand, "Park Jinyoung."

Jackson accepted quickly, "Like the producer?"

Jinyoung laughed, "Exactly."

They pulled away, both sinking back into their respective seats. 

"Who's house is this? Is it just one you all found, or was it one of yours before?" Jackson questioned

"Ah, this is mine," He tilted his head to the left slightly, "Well technically my sister's, but it's now mine."

"You never told me that." Mark stated 

Jinyoung nodded, "I only ever told JB hyung this morning. It's been mine for a while, so I never brought it up."

Then all eyes were back on Jaebum. He froze in place out of habit. Foot softly starting to tap at the ground as he massaged his knee with his thumb. 

"Did you two start together like Mark and I?" 

JB shook his head, "No, we knew each other before, but it's been about five or so years since we last talked. Mark and I just found this place and him last night."

"Bummie and I have been together for awhile now. Maybe a little over a week." Mark chimed in

Jackson looked between the two, "How did you guys meet?"

The room fell silent. Only the creaking of the board under Jaebum's foot making noise. 

Mark cleared his throat, "Well, um."

JB shook his head, "Mark you don't have to."

The oldest smiled slightly, "No, it's Ok."

He looked down at his lap, "I had been with this man for a while. He had helped me kill off a few dead ones early the day before. So we just stuck together incase something like that happened again. Strength in numbers in all of that. Well, we were walking through the woods while trying to find some shelter. I had been complaining about my shoulder hurting because of my bag rubbing against my skin, and he became too much for him apparently."

His mouth clamped shut and he took a deep breath in through his nose. Jaebum noticed the way his eyelashes fluttered as if he may cry. So he stood up and crossed the short distance to the couch. Kneeling beside Mark's feet. He grabbed his hand gently, swiping his thumb over the oldest's knuckles.

"He swung around really quick and slapped me across the cheeks. Then he started yelling at me to shut up and stop talking. When I asked him why he hit me, he pushed me onto my stomach on the ground and started pulling down my pants."

JB felt Mark squeeze his hand harder. He squeezed back, causing Mark to look at him. They stared at each other for a long time before the America gave him a sad smile and continued.

"It lasted a few minutes, but then here comes Bummie. He tackled the man off of me and pinned him to the ground. He broke his nose and left him there. Then he grabbed both of our bags and got me away from there."

Jinyoung gasped, "He broke his nose!"

Mark giggled, "Yeah, he did."

Jackson looked at Jaebum, "What happened that piece of trash."

JB looked away from Mark's eyes. Ashamed of what he let happen to the man.

"Before I broke his nose I saw a geek coming towards us. So I punched him to distract him from it. By the time I got to Mark I heard a scream and when I looked back to the guy the geek was already biting him. Past that I don't know because we already left."

"Good." Jackson stated

Jaebum looked at him, confused by what he meant. 

"It's good that you let it happen because if you hadn't I would have tracked him down and done it myself," He tone became playful again "and it makes up for pointing a gun at my head."

JB laughed, "What else was I supposed to do!"

Jackson's eyes went wide, "I don't know, not do that!"

"You came up behind me with a knife and tried to take the water! I had other people to think about, I couldn't let you have it."

Mark sighed, "Tell me he's joking, Jackson."

His head tilted back to look at his friend.

"I was thirsty! I still am! I didn't know he was your friend. I didn't even know you were alive to think about you having new friends."

Jinyoung laughed behind them, "He does make a good point."

Jackson pointed at him, "Thank you!"

~

The four men continued sharing stories until the sun started to filter out of the windows. Somewhere in between Jinyoung stood up and started lighting candles around the living room. Giving everything a pale yellow glow.

Jackson stood up from the couch and moved to Jaebum's old seat. Allowing JB to sit beside Mark. 

He watched the candle light flick shadows across the older's face. Illuminating his brown eyes and bringing out his pale skin more. Jaebum looked away once he heard Jackson's voice again. The man was turning in his seat as Jinyoung moved around the room.

"So, Jinyoung, since this is your house, do you think I could stay?"

Jinyoung stopped walking as he grabbed a purple candle, "Well, I don't have another bedroom open. Currently Jaebum and I are sleeping in the only one's free. Mark also has the couch. So you would have to sleep on the floor or in a chair."

Mark made a humming noise, "Jackson can have the couch. I can just sleep in Bummie's bed with him."

Jinyoung snorted, "Bummie's bed used to be my niece's bed, so I don't even know if it can really fit just him. Let alone both of you."

Jaebum's head snapped to Jinyoung. Knowing that the excuse of a small bed wasn't what the youngest was worried about originally.

"Honestly," Mark chimes in, "I'd rather squeeze onto a small bed than sleep on the couch alone again."

The youngest moved around so that he was sitting in his chair again. He crossed his right leg over the left and sat back. JB watched him study the oldest male. Something he picked up on when he originally met the youngest. He braced himself for the impending 'no' that was sure to come.

"That's understandable. Then you might as well," Jinyoung jerked his head in a motion towards Jackson, "which also means the dog can sleep on the couch."

Jaebum and Jackson's eyes widened while Mark and Jinyoung laughed. Jackson leaned over and slapped youngest's arm. Jaebum sat and stared at Jinyoung in disbelief, knowing that years of learning his friend's habits should have concluded to Jinyoung saying no.

"That was rude and uncalled for." Jackson laughed out

Jinyoung rubbed the spot while still laughing, "I think it was completely called for."

Jackson nodded and looked away, "Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"You can't blame the man," Mark said, "you do smell like a dog right now."

The Chinese man gasped, "Well I'm sorry not all of us have been able to shower recently. The city doesn't exactly have running water anymore."

Jaebum leaned forwards in his seat, "Wait, you were in the city."

Mark stopped laughing a second after. Straightening as he waited for the other to speak.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"We were on our wait into Seoul before we found this place." Mark explained

Jackson sat back in his chair, "Well, it good you found the cabin first. Cities overrun with the deadies. The houses have been ransacked to the bone as well. There's nothing left."

"Did you at least meet any people? Was there anyone alive at all?" Jinyoung questioned

Jackson nodded, "I met a couple. A pregnant woman and her boyfriend. They let me stay with them for a while. I used to help the guy search for supplies."

"What happened to them." Jaebum asked

Jackson shrugged, "Nothing as far as I know. Like I said, the buildings were dry. Food was hard to come by, and when we did find some, it wasn't enough for three of us. So I left in the middle of the night a few days ago."

"Aren't you worried they didn't make it? Especially if it's only one person searching through the city by himself." 

"Yeah, it's crossed my mind, but the guy was a great scavenger. He's the one who taught me how to get around silently and avoid the deadies."

Jinyoung made a noise. Jaebum glanced at him. The youngest looked to be in deep thought. 

"What is it, Jinyoung?" He asked

The black haired man rubbed his palm with his knuckle, "There was a guy I met in the beginning. Just some random kid honestly. He knocked on the door and asked my sister if he could have a tomato from our garden. She agreed and let him in. He told us he was heading towards the city to find his roommate. Now that I know it's overrun, I'm worried he didn't make it."

"Do you want to go and try to find him?" Mark asked

Jinyoung shook his head, "I don't know really. I didn't know him well, only talked for an hour, but he reminded my sister and I of my niece. My sister took a big liking to him because of that. I think it would have broken her heart to find out he died. But I also don't think it's important enough to risk any of our lives looking for him in that place."

"If we go, we could check on the couple," Jackson added," and we could bring them supplies. They'll need them, even more so soon. The woman's pregnancy was almost past due when I left."

Mark's eyes lit up, "I wanna meet a baby. It would be nice to see a something nice come out of this place."

Jinyoung met Jaebum's eyes, who had stayed quiet through the conversation.

"What do you think, hyung? Should we do this?"

The other two turned toward JB as well. The latter finding his nerves start to get to him. He started to bounce his knee. 

"I think it's dangerous. Especially in a place filled with geeks. We don't know anything about the city. It could have gotten even worse in the few days Jackson left it. We don't even know if those three are alive anymore."

A hand pressed down on JB's bouncing knee, stopping it. 

"But it could be good for us. The garden's enough for now, but once winter comes we'll need canned goods. The well might freeze, so bottled water would also be useful. There may be a building that no one thought to search that could give us those things. Even with all of the dangers, I think it's best for us to try."

Jinyoung stood up, "Then it's settled. We'll go to bed tonight, pack and get ready tomorrow, and then head on the day after."


End file.
